culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Punch
Lucy Punch (born 30 December 1977)1 is an English film, stage and television actress. Her feature film credits include Hot Fuzz, Bad Teacher, You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger, Dinner for Schmucks and Into the Woods. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 5 Theatre 6 References 7 External links Early life Punch was born in London, the daughter of Johanna and Michael Punch, who ran a market research company.23 She was educated privately at Godolphin School and then Latymer Upper School.4 She performed with the National Youth Theatre from 1993 to 1997 and began a course at University College London before dropping out to become an actress.5 Since 2006 Punch has lived in West Hollywood, Los Angeles.4 Career Punch made her acting debut in a 1998 episode of The New Adventures of Robin Hood.6 Her other TV credits include the naive daughter of Alison Steadman's character in the short-lived series Let Them Eat Cake which starred French and Saunders. She starred as a football player in the kids TV show Renford Rejects, and played the role of victim Melissa Townsend in the 19th episode of Midsomer Murders. In 2000, she made her stage debut as Elaine in Terry Johnson's West End adaptation of The Graduate.7 She has worked at the Royal Court and Bush theatres, both in London.89 In 2004, Punch played receptionist Elaine Denham on Doc Martin. She left the television show The Class after appearing in eleven of the first 12 episodes.10 In 2006 she won the Best Actress award at the Monaco International Film Festival for her performance in Are You Ready For Love? 11 Punch starred in Woody Allen's 2010 film, You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger.12 In August 2010, she appeared in BBC Two's three part police comedy-drama Vexed alongside Toby Stephens. In 2011 Punch appeared opposite Cameron Diaz in Bad Teacher, portraying sanctimonious school teacher Amy Squirrel.13 Punch was cast as Deena Pilgrim, the female lead in the TV pilot Powers,14 but the role was recast. Personal life Punch gave birth to her first child, a son Rex, in July 2015.15 Filmography Year Film Role Notes 1998 The New Adventures of Robin Hood Queen Stephanie TV movie (1 episode: "Orphans") 1999 Renford Rejects Sue White TV series (13 episodes) 1999 Days Like These Helen Foreman TV series (2 episodes) 1999 Let Them Eat Cake Eveline TV series (4 episodes) 1999–2001 Big Bad World Melissa TV series (4 episodes) 2000 Cinderella Regan TV movie 2000 The 10th Kingdom Sally Peep TV series (3 episodes) 2000 Greenfingers Holly 2001 It's Not Me, It's You Rose 2001 People Like Us Kate TV series (1 episode: "The Actor") 2001 Midsomer Murders Melissa Townsend TV series (1 episode: "Tainted Fruit") 2001 Goodbye, Mr Steadman Linda Mortimer TV movie 2002 Come Together Amy TV movie 2002 I Saw You Esther TV series (1 episode: "Episode 1.1") 2003 Second Nature Car Rental Girl TV movie 2003 Dinotopia Shayna TV series (1 episode: "Night of the Wartosa") 2004 Ella Enchanted Hattie 2004 My Family Sarah TV series (1 episode: "Luck Be a Lady Tonight") 2004 The Life and Death of Peter Sellers Lead Stewardess 2004 Being Julia Avice Crichton 2004 Doc Martin Elaine Denham TV series (6 episodes) 2005 Festival Nicky Romanowski 2005 Survivors Juliet Savage TV series (1 episode: "In Deep Water") 2006 Agatha Christie's Poirot Susannah Henderson TV series (1 episode: "After the Funeral") 2006 Are You Ready For Love? Melanie Monaco International Film Festival – Angel Award for Best Actress 2006 Stingray Lucy 2007 Two Families Irene TV movie *2007 The Class Holly Ellenbogen TV series (13 episodes) 2007 Hot Fuzz Eve Draper 2007 Grindhouse Blonde in 'Don't' Trailer Uncredited 2007 Comedy Showcase: Ladies and Gentlemen Alice TV pilot 2007 The Sarah Silverman Program Sally TV series (1 episode: "Ah, Men") 2007 The Omid Djalili Show Miss Fanny Dashett TV series ("Episode 1.2") *2007 St. Trinian's Verity Thwaites 2008 1% Candace TV movie 2008 Fairytales Fenola Gay TV series (1 episode: "Cinderella") 2008 Wainy Days Angel Internet series (1 episode: "Angel") 2009 Big Breaks Alexis 2009 (Untitled) The Clarinet 2010 Elektra Luxx Dolores 2010 You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger Charmaine 2010 Dinner For Schmucks Darla 2010 Vexed DI Kate Bishop TV series (3 episodes) 2011 A Little Bit of Heaven Sarah Walker 2011 Take Me Home Tonight Shelly 2011 Bad Teacher Amy Squirrel 2011 A Good Old Fashioned Orgy Kate 2012 Ben and Kate BJ TV series (16 episodes) 2012 The Giant Mechanical Man Pauline 2012 The Wedding Video Saskia 2012 Yellow Amanda 2012 Stars in Shorts Julie 2012 Stand Up Guys Wendy 2013 Cottage Country Masha 2014 Someone Marry Barry Melanie Miller 2014 Into the Woods16 Lucinda 2015 She's Funny That Way a Prostitute 2015 Cake Nurse Gayle 2016 The Meddler Emily 2016 New Girl Genevieve TV series (Episode: "Sam, Again") Theatre Year Production Role Venue Notes 2000 The Graduate Elaine Gielgud Theatre 2001 Boy Gets Girl Harriet Royal Court Theatre 2002 A Carpet, A Pony and A Monkey Kate Bush Theatre 2014 Great Britain Paige Britain Theatre Royal Haymarket17 References 1.Jump up ^ "Lucy Punch, celebrity". TV Guide. Retrieved August 27, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ Goodman, Jillian. "Bad Teacher's Lucy Punch on her 'Über-Goddess' Co-star Cameron Diaz, Playing the Slut, and Women in Comedy". Vulture.com. Retrieved 23 February 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Palmer, Martyn (June 24, 2011). "The only way is LA: Meet British actress Lucy Punch who is tickling Tinseltown pink". Daily Mail. Retrieved August 27, 2016. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Nicole Lampert (9 August 2012). "From doing the rounds with Doc Martin to cook-ins with Cameron Diaz, Lucy Punch is our kooky new queen of comedy". Daily Mail. Retrieved 10 August 2012. 5.Jump up ^ Smiley, Tavis (June 16, 2011). "Actress Lucy Punch". PBS. Retrieved August 27, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "Lucy Punch". Hollywood.com. Retrieved August 27, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ Eyre, Hermione (3 December 2010). "Lucy Punch is making a mark on Hollywood". thisislondon.co.uk. Retrieved 5 June 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Clapp, Susannah (11 November 2001). "Eric and Ernie for ever". The Observer. Retrieved 6 June 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Koenig, Rhoda (27 May 2002). "A Carpet, a Pony and a Monkey, Bush Theatre, London". The Independent. Retrieved 6 June 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Adalian, Joseph (11 January 2007). "'Class' to air on Net first – Entertainment News, Business News, Media". www.variety.com. Retrieved 8 February 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Monaco International Film Festival of non violent films". monacofilmfestival.net. Monaco International Film Festival. Retrieved 5 June 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Jay A. Fernandez (29 May 2009). "Woody Allen welcomes Brit Lucy Punch". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2 June 2009. 13.Jump up ^ "Lucy Punch cast in Bad Teacher". reuters.com. 8 February 2010. Retrieved 8 February 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "'Powers' TV Series Casts Deena Pilgrim", 21 June 2011, MTV 15.Jump up ^ "Lucy Punch On How She Named Her Baby Boy". TeamCoco. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 16.Jump up ^ WORLD EXCLUSIVE! New Confirmed Casting For the INTO THE WOODS Movie, Starring Streep & Depp Broadway World, Retrieved 27 July 2013 17.Jump up ^ "Lucy Punch stars in West End Great Britain". whatsonstage.com. Whats On Stage. 11 August 2014. Retrieved 7 September 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Lucy Punch. Lucy Punch at the Internet Movie Database